


BandAid

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: We're Alive: Frontier, We’re Alive - A “Zombie” Story of Survival (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted euthanasia, Gen, Sorry?, Spoilers, just sad plot bunny was sad, probably not canon, traumatized child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: A small story of how BandAid and Wraith, two characters from We're Alive: Frontier, possibly met each other.





	BandAid

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was introduced to the show via We're Alive: Frontier on Project Alpha and I am really enjoying the verse. So a wrote a little drabble about two of the characters in the show and how they could have possibly met. BandAid is called Benjamin in this because the show guide said that that was his original name.

The eight year old boy whimpered in the corner. Beside him, his mother lay on the ground injured, blood staining her dark trousers. He was rummaging through his satchel, trying to find bandages. If he could stop the flow of blood, and disinfected the wound, she'd be ok. He wouldn’t lose her.

“Benjamin, what are you doing?” The boy paused for a second, as he heard his mother speak.

He stuttered quickly, “I’m looking for my medicine kit mommy. You said that if I got injured you’d put a bandaid on it to make me feel better. Your wound is a little too big for a bandaid, but...”

“It would still not make me better.” Benjamin’s mother, Rachel, quietly admitted, “I’ve been Infected. I... I don’t have long left. My sweet Benjamin, there... there should be a syringe of anaesthetic in my bag. Please can you take it out and inject me with it? Make sure that there isn’t a drop left in it sweetie.”

Benjamin looked at his mother, confusion plastered across his face, “But mommy, you said that if I injected the entire thing into someone they would overdose and die.”

 _“Exactly.”_ Rachel said, and for a moment the whole room fell silent. Benjamin shook his head, and tears trickled down his face. Rachel was breathing deeply, her breathing laboured, as she continued what she was saying, “My brave boy, I am sorry I couldn’t protect you. Please.... Please can you do this for me?”

Benjamin nodded, as he carefully opened Rachel's bag and found the syringe in question. He slowly walked up to her, having put on his gloves (mommy said to always wear gloves when dealing with infected people) and gently placed the syringe against her wrist.

“Goodbye... My brave...little Benjamin.” Rachel smile sadly at her son.

Benjamin tried to push the syringe down, tried to inject the fluid into her system, tried to put her out of her misery....

Instead he dropped the syringe as his body began to shake, tears falling freely down his cheek. He.... He couldn’t do it. He was paralysed with fear. He tried to reach for and grab the syringe again, but his hands were shaking so hard that he just dropped it again. 

Meanwhile, he could hear his mother moaning in the corner, as the infection began to take hold. He was so scared. He was going to die here. He was going to die because he couldn’t kill his mother....

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

Three arrows suddenly penetrated Rachel's skull, and she fell backwards onto the ground, and stopped moving. Benjamin turned around, and saw a tall man with long grey hair hidden under a hood. The individual was holding a bow and had drawn another arrow, which he aimed at the kid.

“Hey kid.” The man said, and Benjamin could hear the light trace of an accent in the man's voice, “You infected?"

Benjamin shook his head.

The man nodded, and checked to see if Rachel was dead. When he confirmed that she was, he nodded and sat down next to Benjamin, “You alright?”

Benjamin looked down, and in between sobs he muttered, “mommy... Mommy's _dead._ "

The man nodded solemnly, “I’m sorry for your loss. I’m going to get you to safety, if that’s ok.”

Benjamin shook his head, “But I need to bury mommy...”

The man looked at Rachel's corpse, before nodding, “I’ll help you with that. What’s your name, kid?”

Benjamin said quietly, “Ben..jamin... My name is Benjamin.”

“Nice to meet you Benjamin, I’m Wraith.” Wraith muttered as he quickly pulled out a bandaid from his pack. He quickly undid the wrapping and stuck it on Benjamin’s chest, “Sorry, I didn’t have any stickers. You tried to do a good thing today, even if the task was a grave one, you coped remarkably well.”

Benjamin smiled slightly, even though a hint of sadness was still evident in his voice, “Thank you, Mr Wraith. Ummmm....”

“Do you have a home to go to? Any relatives?” Wraith asked quietly.

Benjamin shook his head.

“How about I look after you and teach you what I know?” Wraith muttered quietly, “You seem like a good kid, and someone I can trust.”

Benjamin nodded, “Thank... Thank you.”

“You’re Welcome.” Wraith smiled sadly, “Now, do you want me to help you bury your mother?”

Benjamin muttered quietly, “Yes.”

With that, the two of them carefully wrapped Rachel up in a Blanket and took her body outside, and looked for a reasonable place for her body to be buried.


End file.
